Perdida
by OchibiMar
Summary: conjunto de historias referentes a la proxima ova de Digimon TRI, enfocados directamente en los sentimientos desde el punto de vista de sora takenouchi. (TAIORATO)


_**CIELO.**_

 _Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, o al menos ese fue el nombre que me dieron mis padres antes de siquiera poder vivir en este mundo, refiriéndose al amplio y basto cielo que cubría la tierra, el cual a su vez brindaba infinitos paisajes coloridos, bailes esponjosos, encuentros y despedidas, pero sobre todo el atributo mas gran del cielo es el brindar un poco de paz a cualquiera que la necesita y que por supuesto buscara en el un consuelo; y si, esas son de las pocas cualidades que yo poseo._

 _Siempre desde que tengo memoria tengo la manía de tratar de ayudar , mediar, procurar y alegrar a todos mis seres queridos, al punto de ques in darme cuenta de mis actos termino dejando en ultimo lugar mi bienestar, pero que puedo hacer si no me doy cuenta, además nadie me ayuda a darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, porque después de todo el **cielo s** olo es el escenario que ayuda a que los demás se luzcan, brillen y estén llenos de vida._

 _\- "A mi me interesa saber lo que tu piensas Sora"._

 _Piyomon._

 _Ella había sido el primer ser que se preocupo por saber que le pasaba al **cielo** , sin importar los malos tratos que se le daban. Ella había sido paciente, cariñosa, comprensiva y tenaz hasta que logro traspasar las barreras que el **cielo** había puesto para evitar ser lastimada, derrumbo cada una de ellas, borro su existencia y al contrario, le dio una nueva oportunidad al **cielo** para que pudiera aprender, expresarse y vivir cada uno de los momentos de su vida, le había enseñado a ser humilde, cariñosa, protectora, comprensiva, empatica, valiente y tenaz, son tantas cosas que Piyomon me ha enseñado que me es difícil mencionarlas todas sin llorar._

 _-Sora, deberias de entrar. No tarda en comenzar a llover._

 _-Si, gracias Yamato. En un momento voy.- respondí sonriendo con melancolía. Yamato me devolvió la sonrisa y se marcho._

 _Ahora no estaba sola, no me ocultaba y expresaba lo que sentía, pero aun así me hacia falta mi amiga y mi compañera. Yo comenzaba a sentirme sola._

 _-Sora..._

 _-yokomon...-susurre asombrada, pues era la primera vez desde que nos reencontramos que yokomon se acercaba a mi por su propia voluntad._

 _-Sora... yo... ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado?_

 _" **¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Yo te quiero mucho, Sora!"**_

 _La abrace y comencé a llorar. Llore cual niña pequeña, por los recuerdos que invadieron mi mente, por la nostalgia, el sacrificio, y porque aun a pesar de todo lo que paso, quedaba la esperanza de que piyomon fuera tan cercana a mi como era antes de este reinicio._

 _-Claro que si yokomon, tu siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante a mi lado.- dije emociona entre lagrimas, mientras acunaba en mis brazos a mi mejor amiga._

 _Ahora el cielo debía ser el protagonista, debía lucirse, y darse a notar pues en esta ocasión no podía ser una observadora, debía participar pues esta vez debía captar la atención. de su mejor amiga, una avecilla carismática, cariñosa y perseverante, llamada Piyomon._

* * *

 _Konnichiwa minna-san!*_

 _buenos dias, noches, tardes o como es mi caso Madrugadas xD, pues aqui paso actualizar a las 4:30 am. la razon? pues porque quiero dar señales de vida por jaja bueno esa es una de las razones,pero la principal es porque deseaba dar a conocer este nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y que gracias a la sagrada, maravillosa y benerada aplicacion de para android he podido concluir este primer drabble (?) dedicado al fandom al deprimido fandom de digimon, pues la reciente ova de digimon tri a varios nos hizo llorar TTwTT (sr. tento es mi heroe ;w;) Como podran darse cuenta el nombre de esta serie de historias cortas es el de la proxima ova a estrenar, y es que con este trabajo trato de plasmar lo que espero ver en la proxima ova, bueno aunque tiene un poco (mucho)mas de drama, amor y obviamente el desamor pues al parecer la historia se centrara en sora y que mas inspiracion necesito despues de ver esa imagen promocional (Taiorato! amo este trio 3 )_

 _este es el primer capitulo y quise centrarme en los sentimientos de sora despues de este reinicio tan lamentable. Utilice como simbolismo el cielo haciendo referencia a la propia sora, estto lo comento porque siento que hice el capitulo muy confuso o rebuscado o como quieran llamarle y siento que se puede perder la referencia de quien es en realidad el personaje principal :/ de igual forma, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y lleguen a ustedes los sentimientos que desee plasmar y transmitir. Espero puedan darme su opinion acerca del capitulo y en que puedo mejorar, que yo en la medida de lo posible respondere a sus comentarios._

Sin mas que decir me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Matta nee!* x3

PD: a las personas que siguen mis demas fics como _**Love Contract y Growing pain del fandom de naruto,**_ les comento que ando trabajando en ellos, no los he olvidado y no pienso abandonarlos. Pronto espero subir continuacion de alguno de los dos, solo pido un poco mas de paciencia por fitas ;3


End file.
